Sometimes I'm Wrong, Sometimes I'm Right
by pleasetakemeawayfromhereox
Summary: Stefan's back and Elena and him are back together. Damon contemplates the unthinkable but not before one last parting drink at The Grill before sunrise, can someone get through a drunk and heartbroken Damon? Damon/OC
1. The Grill

I watched him down his fifth glass of scotch. I was amazed at how little effect it had on him, I hadn't arrived at The Grill too long ago and this guy was on his fifth glass. Only the bar tender knew how many he had before I arrived.

"Rough day...?" I asked slowly as I stopped looking at him from the corner of my eye and turned my head in his direction.

"'Makes you say that." He didn't slur but he didn't exactly form a proper sentence. I looked down at my drink and shrugged.

"It's just," I trailed, it wasn't in tonight's agenda to mistakenly offend a drunk at the bar and leave with a black eye, "you're on your fifth glass of scotch," I peered down to his glass and back at him.

He didn't say anything. He looked down at his glass and finally turned his head towards me and looked into my eyes. "I'm Damon. Let's go to my place."

I looked into his deep blue eyes and let out a laugh that I was trying so hard to suppress. "I'm good. Thank you, though, uh... Damon." I raised my glass of scotch in his direction and took a sip, he looked at me with a mixture of confusion which faded when his eyes landed on my ring then his expression turned into frustration and anger.

I wasn't even going to attempt to understand the logic of a drunk on a Friday night.

We didn't talk again until I saw that he was on his tenth shot of a variety of liquors he had requested from the bartender. When he tried to get Damon to go home, Damon managed to very easily convince him to serve him more and more drinks. Maybe the bartender was gay?

"Okay, you really need to stop." I snatched the shot away from his hand. He turned slowly and looked at me in confusion.

"Give it back..." He slowly reached for it, miscalculating how far he could reach before he fell off his stool. I jumped off mine and quickly grabbed his torso in midair. I was a little proud of myself that I managed to save him from a potential concussion considering the fact that I wasn't as sober as before. But then I realized how heavy this guy really was and how I lacked the strength to lift a gown man back on his feet.

"Damon, come on. I know you have feet," I urged nervously as I felt his leather jacket sliding from my grip. I was relieved when he finally made an effort to shift his weight back to his legs and feet and straightened up. He wobbled back and forth as he tried to stabilize himself. "Let's get you a cab to take you home," He nodded, pretending he was fine and surprisingly let me help him outside.

"...Why is it always _him_?"

I looked around confused and back at his sudden question, he sat on the curb and stared at the empty street before us. I sat next to him. "Why is it always who?"

"Stefan," he slurred and shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Why can't I ever be good enough? I wasn't good enough for Katherine and now... I'm good enough for Elena. When am I going to be good enough? Why is it always _Stefan_?" He turned and looked at me as if I had the answers. "I tried to change myself... I just can't..." his head dropped in defeat.

"Sometimes... It may seem like things work out better for others. It doesn't mean things won't ever work out for you, I'm sure that thing will turn around fo-"

"I've been at this for 170 years, nothing ever works out for me in life. Ever." He was up, on his feet in milliseconds.

-  
>AN: Thanks for reading! A little about this story (No summaries or spoilers, promise! Just pairings and who's POV this chapter was in)!

A. It's not Delena it is Stelena. But that's not the main focus in the story, this one's all about Damon.  
>B. There will be mentions of Stelena.<br>C. Its in the point of view of an OC of mine. This is what she looks like if you're curious! (The character's mine, the picture isn't.) :

http:/oi44 . tinypic . com/35hijkj . jpg

I hope you liked it!


	2. The Ring

She sat on the curb, studying the ring Damon had left behind. She looked closely at the detail and looked up when ever she heard someone walking towards her. She hoped it was Damon realizing he had acted like a douchebag and was going to take his ring back. It looked like a family heirloom, something she was sure he'd be upset when he realized he'd lost it.

She looked up and saw two girls walking towards the entrance of the bar, she looked back down at the ring and traced over the detail for the thousandth time.

"Hey… Are you alright?" one of the girls called out to her, she was blonde and looked friendly. They both looked like they we're coming from a party to have some coffee or something.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I'm just um, kind of hoping this person will come back for this," she held up the ring for them to see in case they recognized it. The blonde one gasped and mumbled something to her friend. I only caught one part of it, they both said Damon.

"Wait! Damon. You know Damon?" she stood up and looked at them hopeful. "He left this behind and now I don't know what to d-"

"Who are you?" the blonde snatched the ring from her hand and narrowed her eyes at her. Maybe she wasn't as friendly as she looked…

"My name's Autumn, I met Damon a few hours ago at the bar. He was drunk. I tried helping him home but as soon as I turned my back he was gone and left this behin-"

"You're not fooling anyone with that story, okay? Damon would never, _never_, ever, _ever _take this ring off! What did you do to him? Where is Damon!"

"Caroline! Calm down, I think she is telling the truth," her friend placed a hand on her shoulder and tried to calm her down. "Now, Autumn, right…? I'm Bonnie, this is Caroline," she spoke slowly but worry filled her tone.

"Nice to meet you," Autumn said with a small smile.

"Do you have any idea where Damon went?" Bonnie urged, she seemed nervous which made Autumn a slight bit suspicious. She understood that Damon was drunk but he seemed like a stable drunk, he'd probably be home…

"No, I just met the guy. I tried getting him home, he seemed really upset with some people. Katherine, Elena and Stefan, I think. Maybe he went to see them? Before I could help him anywhere he gave me his ring in an angry fit and I turned my back for a second and he was gone… It was really weird, actually…" she trailed off and stared into the distance, deep in thought.

She remembered what he said about being over and century and a half old… She looked back at them with a different look on her face. She remembered the stories, all the journals, her grandfather's secret room of weapons against these monsters. 

Caroline raised a brow at her and Bonnie looked back in confusion.

"What's really going on?"

"I… What do you mean?... We- We told you! We're just concerned for our friend," Bonnie lied, horribly. Caroline rolled her head back and sighed and walked forward over to Autumn.

"Nothing's going on, you never met Damon. You went for drinks at the bar and now you're going to walk home."

"…Excuse me?" Autumn took a step back from Caroline who was a little too close for comfort. "What the hell…?" She looked at Caroline and back at Bonnie.


	3. Unexpected Visitors

A/N: Sorry this took some time! Hope you like it, don't worry I promise to update really soon and I promise Damon with definitely be in the next chapter! :)

"I don't know! I told you! I tried compelling her and when it didn't work… I don't know I freaked out and I… kindofsortofattackedher."

"Caroline…" Elena looked at her friend apprehensively as she threw her head back slightly. Stefan and her were finally working everything out and everything was falling into place. He was staring to forgive himself and she was there to help him through it. Elena was hoping for a peaceful night where they could just talk without something happening.

"I haven't fed in a while and she was frustrating me! Like, first she doesn't want to tell me the truth! Then, she can't be compelled, like what is she?" Caroline's tried to explain herself frantically, her voice cracking at some parts, "her blood wasn't even vervainy!"

Stefan sighed and shook his head at her excuses. Caroline had _casually_ shown up with Bonnie at his doorstep with a body over her shoulder. Stefan was just as shocked as Elena when they heard that Caroline had attacked someone but neither showed it. Caroline was already freaked out enough about the incident, losing control was the last thing you wanted to lose as a vampire.

After some explaining about how Bonnie managed to stop Caroline from attacking the girl any further and how they had to knock Autumn out in order from her to stop screaming to the top of her lungs.

"Wait, how did you guys meet her?" Elena asked confused and worried as she looked back at the couch where Autumn lay unconscious. She tucked her hair behind her ears as she listened to them intently. Elena's face was ridden with worry, they had just knocked a girl out that couldn't be compelled that was something she didn't particularly like to hear.

"That's the thing…" Bonnie began, she looked at Stefan and Elena carefully, she couldn't find the proper words to phrase it. She took a breath and reached into her purse and pulled out Damon's ring. "She said that Damon was drunk, she tried to get him home but he got angry and vanished. Leaving her his ring," she raised a brow at the own story she told.

It immediately clicked in Elena's mind. Damon had been his old reckless self because her and Stefan were working things out, at last. She enjoyed Damon's company and protection while Stefan was being his jackass ripper self but he had to understand that she belonged with Stefan. It wasn't like Damon hadn't seen it coming. Once Klaus was dealt with the three knew that things would fall back into place. Things would be different, yes. But Damon knew that Elena's feelings towards Stefan never truly changed. That's what hurt him the most.

Elena turned to look at Stefan after guilt tripping herself for a couple of minutes. Her worried expression mirrored his, they had both been thinking the same thing. They both cared for the raven-haired rebel. More than anything. He was a brother and a protector.

"She got this weird look on her face… And that's when I tried compelling her," Caroline recalling her failed compulsion.

"But why would he…" Stefan seemed to think for a while, having trouble processing the fact that his brother willingly left his ring in the hands of a complete stranger he met at the bar.

He turned back to look at the girl's face again, maybe she wasn't a total stranger. Maybe she was an old friend of Damon's. However, his expression changed when he saw the couch empty.

Elena brow furrowed upon seeing Stefan's expression drastically change, before she could ask what was wrong, she followed his gaze and saw it too. "Where did she go?"

She quickly made her way to the couch when she saw how frozen everyone stood. She circled it and looked around. She looked back at the rest, "she's gone… How did you guys not hear her?" she exchanged glances with Caroline and Stefan who seemed just as confused as she was.

"It doesn't matter—"

"Doesn't matter?" Elena's sweet tone had drastically changed and cut-off Stefan before he could even explain what he was planning. He turned to look at Elena a slight bit confused but soon realized that it wasn't Elena the one that was talking.

"Wow, have you completely let your senses go?" Katherine scoffed as she poured herself some scotch. "You know what's funny?" Katherine looked at everyone in the room briefly before taking a sip of her drink, "when I was on my way here I saw a girl running for her life and I immediately thought, 'Stef's at it again!'" her laugher filled the silent room. "Ugh. Lighten up… Is it really my fault that you can keep an ear out, talk and think at the same time?" She raised a brow at Stefan.

"Now, you… " Katherine pointed her glass towards Caroline. "You, I don't blame you. I know when you died you already had some head trauma going on and I'm not gonna hold that against you," Katherine's laughter filled the room again. "Oh, come on. That was hilarious." Katherine crossed her arms the best as one could with a drink in hand.

"Katherine, why are you here?" Stefan asked with a glare.

"What can I say? I know when my boys are in trouble," she smirked and exchanged a competitive glance with Elena.


End file.
